Yumi Ueda
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Persocom and wife, she remembers.


It must have been what they call 'love at first sight'. For him anyway.

But that didn't matter after awhile. His sweet nature won me over in a week. This was good because we lived together.

And worked together. I can't tell you how grateful I was when he picked me from that store. So it was not only my program but my pleasure to help him. My spark seemed to grow happy around him.

We had our bad days sure, like when the light fell from the ceiling and it would take a week to get fixed. Or the leak in the roof that ruined a display case. He'd get so sad, mad and down. But I'd cheer him up.

He had a wonderful smile. I did the math for him, but sometimes I got to see him blush from trying to get the change right. He was so down to earth, always honest with me, I grew close to him and him to I. It was as simple a thing as anything.

We were always looking out for each other. The days at work were fun, I met so many unique people and persocoms, none compared to him though. I remember knitting him a scarf during my breaks. Keeping it a secret until the very moment he got it. The smile he had, amazing. It kept him warm in the winter.

I don't know when I first realized something was wrong. But I compensated. Eventually though I didn't remember things, important things. I was no longer able to hide it.

I was loosing my self. I was afraid to loose him more though. He stood by me once he realized what was happening. He took me to figure out what was wrong. I don't remember that. But his face said everything when I came around.

See for me it was like, passing out or having no sense of 'the moment' I blinked and I didn't remember blinking before. In a way everything was new and strange. But my love for him was always there. I could forget everything else- but not him. I knew I was where I was supposed to be if he was there.

He grounded me in the moment, if I couldn't have a past I would make due with the present. I didn't think about the future much. I...think I knew even then I didn't have one.

I think back to the wedding. It always makes me smile. Sadly it started first back then, I recall forgetting where the wedding was supposed to take place, but it came to me a moment later.

It happens to everyone I wasn't afraid then. But as time went on and faces became fuzzy and unknown I was afraid. I was supposed to be perfect. At least that's what people said, I was a persocom, made to be perfect. I always tried to be perfect. For him. Now I wasn't perfect anymore. And as my moments of myself where further apart, and he'd worry and not sleep all I wanted to do was fix myself. Be perfect, and go back to normal, so things could be normal again.

I'd forget where we lived, what a customer ordered, and eventually-him.

I hated myself when I remembered who he was later. HIM. I forgot him. My husband. But he stayed by me. As I slipped away from him he kept running toward me. It became like a dream from there. It'd loose myself and 'wake up' days later. I don't know where I went but I could come back that's what I cared about.

I had been gone for a while. I was walking next to him. He looked distracted. Hurting. I knew it was me, because I felt that face on myself. I was afraid of myself. It was raining and like the gentleman I fell in love with he had us under an umbrella.

I stared at him. I knew things where bad. I was about to say something but then thought better of it. I wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

We turned to cross the street.

The headlights came up fast. Too fast. Unable or unwilling to break the car kept coming. I'm not sure what happened next. He was safe though.

That made it ok. I lost myself before he even got up. I guess that was for the best. I knew he loved me and that I loved him. Nothing could have changed that. No need for last minute good byes or 'I love you's we had spent a life time together in a short amount of time.

So here I am now. I'm not sure where 'here' is though. I'm not alone though. Occasionally I see a girl with long white hair and other persocoms. But most disappear and come back later. I have 'neighbors' one of them told me he thinks we are in a kind of 'no man's land' for persocoms. The collective unconscious machine mind. A place for our sparks to come together and live on.

Not that it matters much. I'm whole here. I can remember him. I can imagine us together, baking, shopping, getting married. I can almost imagine us as we could have been too. Of course now I realize he would have gotten older. I would still have loved him, when he got to be 70, I would have loved him...

But I can remember him now. Remember us. I wonder sometimes where he is. Is he happy? Sad? In my mind, he is always happy, like on our wedding day. Our love keeps me going I think. It wraps me up and I remember.


End file.
